Friction of you and me
by ruminate
Summary: AU/AH/OOC Bella Swan's life is a living hell to her, but what happened when she got into a bar and met Edward the Adonis? Brought to you with ignorance, pain and pleasure. Rated M for languages and lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Thought this up when watching 'Friends', thought it might be a good story

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

_Soundtrack: Dreamer– My Favourite Highway_

* * *

Bella Swan is a very responsible person, yet her life is like a living hell.

Why?

Simple, she has the world's number 1 worst job ever and has to put up so many shits… All she wishes to have now would be to marry some rich guy and live their life happily ever after, just like that.

But she knows its just picking needle in a haystack and 'happily ever after' doesn't even exist.

She never liked her love life either. Still a virgin, had only one boy friend and he's an abusive ass.

But screw life right?

_Fuck you shit head_ She cursed as she slowly walks out of her boss's office after being scold for doing the right thing, Bella determined to leave work.

_Fuck I need coffee. _

She flipped her phone open and dialled her best friend's number.

_Ring. Rin-_

"_Hello Bella." _

"Hey Rosalie, wanna come out for coffee?"

"_Sure, see you at Starbucks." _

As she was about to get her purse, she turned and looks back to her boss's office.

_Dickhead. I did the fucking right thing. _

Then rushed to her desk and grab her bag.

"ROSE! How are you?" She asked. Rosalie is in the model industry, with a body like hers, who wouldn't want to be the centre of attention? But Rosalie is always different from others. She simply thinks differently.

She always thought modelling is like a game because she always wants to be at the top… of everything. Grade, Body, Fashion, boys… you name it.

But sometimes, Rosalie can't be top of everything. But she would do whatever it is to 'become' the best of the best.

As they chatted along about their jobs, Rosalie's pathetic boyfriend – Eric, Bella's pathetic love life…

"Bella, how long haven't you been to happy hour?" Rosalie asked out of the blue.

This took Bella awhile to answer, because the last time she actually went out and enjoyed herself was 3 years ago.

"Well… I guess that would be quite a long time now." She grinned. She always thought being single was the best thing… so far.

"Well," Rosalie replied sipping her coffee. "I think we should go out tomorrow night. You need to loosen up!"

The comment made Bella laughed out loud. "What are you talking about? I am loosened up."

"I don't mean by emotionally. I mean by…." And pointed to Bella's body. Bella looked stunned, and opened her mouth and gasped.

"ROSE! Pervert!" She said and kicked her under the table. But Rosalie was so jubilant about Bella's reaction; she laughed so hard she nearly fell off her chair. "Anyway, back to Eric. What happened?"

This subject made Rosalie stopped laughing and glared at Bella. At that moment, Bella felt intimated, more intimated than her ex-abusive boyfriend was drunk.

"Sorry if I said anything to upset you." She said in fear. She looked at Rosalie as she slowly removes her gaze to her cup of coffee and smiled an awkward smile.

"Nothing special really, he just thought I was too competitive to deal with anymore."

"Aw Rose." Bella jumped off her stool and gave Rosalie a comforted hug. "Who cares about him now, right? He's just another random guy. You can do so much better than that and deserves better." She unwrapped her arm and got back on the stool.

"But he is better than any other guy I had dated; he's charming, gorgeous, sexy –"

"But a cheater is always a cheater." Bella cut her off and took another sip of her coffee.

"Yea, you're right." Bella looked stunned, this is the first time Rosalie is not fighting back.

"What's wrong Rose?" She stared at her, but the only thing Rosalie can do was to shake her head. "What is it?"

She signed and gave in. "It's just, all of my relationship never last a week, let alone 5 days!" She complained. "All I wanted from those guys were to love me for who I am, not my looks. They dated me and flirted with me because they wanted to get into my pants not my personality! Why can't I just get a guy who would love me forever."

From that, Bella is touched.

"Well Rose, tonight would be your lucky night because we are going to go to happy hour."

"Really Bella! Well then we need to get ready. Come to my house right after work, and I'm going to make you look sexy." She winked at Bella.

_Uh oh._ Bella thought. _Shit_.

After another horrible hours of work, Bella had finished up and is heading over to Rosalie's house.

As she is packing her things, she felt a chill up her spine.

_Weird. _She thought.

Suddenly, she felt the chills again, as if someone was staring at her very soul. She turned around, then realizes the only reason she is having these reactions is because her boss, Mike Newton, is walking towards her.

_Shit…. Dickhead… Asshole…. Fucktard… _She cursed quietly in her mind.

She quickly looked away and finishes her packing, so she could get out of the office as soon as possible.

Just as Bella is heading out to the hallway, Mike Newton is standing in front of her.

Mike Newton is a pretty build man, pretty strong biceps, have a fairly visible 6 packs, but his face is a piece of indescribable art; his nose is a bit too small, lower lip a little bit too full for his top lip, extremely bushy eyebrows companying his small eyes.

Not just his facial appearance is a piece of indescribable art; his personality is just some piece of shit. Asshole to every woman he meets; which explains why he doesn't even get to sleep with any women anymore right after he turn 22. In other words to describe his personality is… obnoxious.

"So Bella, where are you heading?" He smirked.

Bella feels disgusted, she always thought her boss is making her do all the work and kept calling her to be in his office is because he is interested in her. Which obviously was the reason, and now he expects her to answer what she is doing for her free time?

"Nothing really, hanging out with my _friend_." Bella indicted the 'friend' pretty hard, hoping Mike Newton would get what she meant._ Get the fuck away my face dickhead!_

"Oh, what kind of friend?" He asked and scratches his badly shaved beard.

_He really doesn't get it, does he? _Bella started to question herself. _Is Mike Newton that stupid?_

"Really Mike," She felt disgust and swallowed hard when she say his name. "This is not really your business and I need to go. Good bye." She said and push pass him, and walked away.

Minutes later, she's outside of the office but suddenly hears Mike Newton's voice. "I know you want me!" _Asshole, whoever wants you?_

Lucky the elevator arrived just in time for her escape, and she's off to Rosalie's house while a surprise is in the making.

* * *

A/N: If you wish to listen to the music while reading this, I would post it on my blog. Hope you'll like it.

There are more chapters to come, but I am going to just post this and see how it reacts to you all. If the reaction is good, with many reviews, I would and promise to post all the other chapters I had written for this story.

Let's go make some lemonade from this story!

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


	2. Tik Tok

Here's another one, hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

_Soundtrack: TiK ToK – Ke$ha_

* * *

"Hey Rose. God I need a bath." Bella giggled and fell onto Rosalie's soft, Italian made, cream-white sofa. The smell of expensive cow leather rushed into her nostrils. She moaned to the smell and her last freedom before becoming a 'Bella-Barbie'.

"Get up Bella, we need to make you the prettiest girl in the club." Rosalie clapped her hand and rushed into her room.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Bella repeated the words dozens of time until Rosalie came back from her bedroom. "So I was thinking, you should have some smoky – "

Bella moaned. "No… I don't want to have make up on." She said getting up onto a sitting position. "Can't we just go as jeans and t-shirts, you did a pretty sexy job on the poster of 'Guess', couldn't we just do that?"

"No, and you know we can't do that. I need you to be seductive, and can attract every single man in that club!" Rosalie said, raising her voice a little. Bella felt the intimation she felt today from her again.

She looked at her intensely, looking into her pool of baby blue eyes. Just by staring at it, you will start to feel vulnerable. It's so powerful, as if it's going to suck away everything good in your life.

"Fine." Bella gave in, knowing if she could look into those pools of baby blues eyes any longer, she probably would've win a price for it.

As Rosalie heard this, she clapped her hand and squealed. "Yay! Let's go get ready, happy hours doesn't start until 6:30 and we have an hour and a half to get ready." She grinned from ear to ear.

_Evil! _Bella thought, for she is being drag into Rosalie's room while her torture is waiting for her… to eat her up.

"Thank you so much for giving me high heels, I _will _love you for that." Bella said sarcastically in front of the mirror, looking at her now transformed self.

She was wearing a black tube dress with matching belt. A pair of black high heels, which could be possible to kill her if she just take small one step on them, and the only thing on her wrist is a simple bracelet, which is pretty much the only item she love on her right now. Her hair is not tied up; left alone hanging on her back with curls. She had on extremely smoky eyes, making them look inexplicable.

"I know, you should thank me right after you have sex with a guy." Rosalie smirked, grinning the biggest grin she could possibly show.

"Rose why do I have to be the one without strips?" Bella whined, because she hated exposing any part of her body when she's not with a man in bed. She hated attention.

"FYI Bella I only have one shoulder that is covered." She is wearing a yellow one-shoulder dress with black gladiator high heels; she had her hair down as usual and some orange eye shadows on.

Bella adored that dress but apparently Rosalie disapprove, seeing as she wanted Bella to be as _sexy_ as possible so she could get laid.

Bella do want to get laid, but not when her friend is setting her up in order for her to get laid. She wants to get laid by her own ability on appearance. She doesn't want to be a 'Bella Barbie'.

As they head out to Happy Hours, Bella is so focused on what sort of guys would be there. Majority of guys in clubs during happy hours are either losers; having problems with jobs or just broke up. Not all of them are that bad looking nor they are any good either.

She is so worried that she might not even get laid at all.

_Would I even get laid? What kind of guy would come to me? God I'm such a hopeless person! _She thought as she is walking down to the club.

There was a huge line. Not like a big long line, but a line that could possibly be in China by now. Luckily this is when Rosalie comes into the scene.

She walked down slowly to the well build bodyguard. She stared into his tiny eyes, and instantly dislikes them, and thinks they are too small for such a grown, well build man.

But she just have to endure it, as she run her soft fingers around his shoulder, the bodyguard was melted. The tinkle sensation was pleasant; he enjoyed every single second of it.

As Rosalie continue to stroke his shoulder to his face, then to his chest, she asked with her best sexy voice; low and slow "I was wondering," she said getting closer and closer to his neck, "if I could just go in instead of waiting, because it's so cold out here, and I'm not really wearing much… " She breathed a warm air on to his delicate skin; he shivered, "inside."

Rosalie quickly step back and gave him the best and most pervasive smile, as Bella would call it 'The Evil Smile'. The bodyguard gave in; he quickly got out of his daydream; stripping her… slowly as she moaned louder and louder for him; and open the gate door.

"Why," Rosalie giggled. "Thank you there handsome." He smiled and looked down to his pair of shoes. He slowly recapped what happened just now, minutes later; he realized she still hasn't got his number and he hasn't got her name. But it was too late.

They had disappeared into the club.

Inside was so much different then what Bella had ever experience in her pervious years as a wild college student.

It is dark; the only thing that is lighting the club are glow sticks, a desk light beside the DJ and the streaming disco lights flowing everywhere, as if this party had already started without them.

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU WANT A DRINK?" Rosalie shouted in to Bella ears, she winced as the sound is booming into her ears like an alarm ringing beside her loudly on one of her lousy weekdays.

"YEA SURE WHY NOT." Bella shouted back, and is already heading toward the bartender.

The bartender is also a pretty well build man; maybe more than well build, he's HUGE! He has dark brown curly hair and a very genuine grin ending from ear to ear.

_He seems like a pretty nice guy, _Bella thought as she sat down on one of the stools

_Hm… he got my eyes on him, _Rosalie smirked in her head. She as well sat down on one of the stools.

The bartender sure did get Rosalie's attention. With her one shoulder dress and a body like hers, who wouldn't notice her around here?

"So," He leaned forward in front of Rosalie. "what can I get you two ladies?" and darted his eye sight to Bella and back to Rosalie.

_You! _Rosalie thought seductively, even though she wants to say it out loud; she's not that type of girl who shows their card on their very first meeting, or so she thought…

"Two martinis please." Rosalie ordered.

As the bartender is shaking the martini, he asked. "Are you girls new here? Never seen you guys around."

"Well actually… yes." Rosalie answered casually.

"Well, welcome." He said, smiled a sexy smile and looked at Rosalie. She's melted inside and out.

_Maybe, he's the one._ She thought as she leans more forward toward him.

"So may I ask what is this gorgeous lady's name?" He asked directly at Rosalie.

"Well if I answered, would you tell me yours?" She smirked.

"I don't see why not." The bartender shrugged, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Rosalie."

"Emmett."

Rosalie looked at Emmett in shocked.

_Do I know him from somewhere? _She thought.

Just as Emmett was about to speak, Rosalie interrupted him. "Are you Emmett Cullen from 'Shark High'?" She asked and leaned more forward to see his face better.

_He is! Oh my god! He's Emmett Cullen._ She screamed in her head.

"Yes, and you are… Rosalie the girl I just met?" He replied hesitatingly, feeling a little creep out.

_Stalker much? _He thought and stopped shaking their martini.

"You don't remember me. It's me, 'Nerd Head'. You know, the really nerdy girl who you use to make fun of?" She said lowering her voice.

And there he was, staring at her.

Unbelievable.

The goddess in front of him is what he used to call…

"Smarty nerdy head?" He asked. Rosalie looked at him fiercely, but forgave him seconds later and leaned toward to him, making their face inches from each other.

"Yes." She breathed out to his face.

"God, long time no see." Emmett said, blushing a little. This causes Rosalie to giggle. "What?"

"You're blushing." She said. Emmett quickly brushed his cheeks, trying to make the blush go away. "It's ok, I think it's kind of cute." She smiled, her first real smile. For the first time in 2 days, Rosalie smiled. Bella was indeed shocked, as far as she knows, not even her or Rosalie's own mother can make Rosalie smile so brightly. But this guy, this Emmett, can.

As Emmett continued on their drink, he and Rosalie catch up.

"So what brings you to become a bartender?" She asked out of the odd. Emmett scratches his dark curly hair.

"I guess because it's interesting. Not a lot of people know how to handle this job, they all want to be an accountant or an actor or whatever." He replied. "Then what do you do?"

"I uh…" She looked down at her drink, before looking back into his beautiful pool of hazel eyes. "I'm actually a model." She answered and took a sip of her martini.

"Oh really. Wait," Emmett said, held out a finger and pointed at Rosalie, "are you the girl from Calvin Klein?" He asked. She nodded, realizing this handsome guy standing behind a bar with multiplies kinds of liqueurs, had seen her in matching bras and panties, which technically means he's seen her naked, how embarrassing is that! "Wow, you really did change a lot."

What Emmett by means a lot, as in Rosalie used to wear glasses and have braces. Her hair was not as smooth as it is not now, nor is her skin look as rough as it used to be, now tanned and soft. She had been working out a lot too.

"I guess." She chuckled.

"I believe so." Emmett said, which made Rosalie feel warm and fuzzy inside. She never had a man complemented her beside her beauty or appearance. Emmett had truly won Rosalie's heart.

She thinks she is in love, and so does Emmett.

As they chatted along, Bella had been sitting beside then, watching them acting as if they had been a couple for at least 2 years. She suddenly felt depress; she got no one to be with, she felt she is stuck in a big, deep hole and no one is coming to save her.

Bella turned around and looked at the dance floor. She has this sudden urge to go dancing.

She got off her stool, didn't care if she's wearing a three and a half inch high heels, which could kill her instantly. But she didn't care, she just wanted to enjoy herself, want to at least have a guy come and grind her from behind.

As she got onto the dance floor, the song changed into 'The Girls' by Calvin Harris. She slowly rotates her hips around and started to shake her ass, as if this is the only way to save your life.

Bella started to get the hang of it. She continuously shakes her ass or jump up and down. She forgot the fact that her best friend is flirting with the bartender, or the fact that her boss is a fucking asshole, or the fact that she haven't slept with anyone for the past 3 years. – She had no idea how she can handle it.

She is now totally relaxed.

Before she could stop her self for the last few words of the song, her best friend pulled her off the dance floor.

"Why did you do that Rose?" She said laughing.

"Bella, I just want to say I'm going home with Emmett, and yea. Enjoy your self." She said and disappeared with the dark, curly hair into the crowd.

* * *

A/N: Well since I had post this, I'm guessing that the story had taken a good reacts. Which is awesome! Thank you for those who support this story.

More to come!

Please** Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys like this one too

_Soundtrack: Young Folks – Peter Bjorn and Jon_

* * *

Bella danced to some other songs, before she bummed into…

"Oops, sorry about that." This tiny small girl with pixie hair said, she accidentally spilled her shots on Bella.

"No, no, it's ok. It doesn't matter at all." She said laughing and slowly whipping the liquid off her dress, even though she knows there is no use.

She looked up to whomever had spilled the liquid on her. It was petite girl, wearing a sparkly golden dress, with at least five-inch high heels. Her hair was pixie like; spiky, short and extremely dark brown with a hint of gold. Her eyes widen as she looked at Bella.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked curiously.

"No, no. I was just wondering are you Bella Swan. Isabella Swan?" The anonymous asked in her rather high pitch voice.

"Yes, yes I am." Bella replied, grinning. _Who is she? _She thought, searching through her mind of which this cute, adorable woman is.

"It's me, Alice Cullen!" The anonymous screamed.

_Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen._ Maybe because Bella had one or two many martinis, she still has no idea who she is. _Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen._

She gave 'Alice Cullen' a curious look. "Sorry, but who?"

"You know, I was in your High School, 'Angoras High School'. I was the girl who is always so hyper, I always sits next to you at lunch Bella." She claimed, as Bella is still searching through her mind.

Then it came to her. A memory in 'Angoras High School' came to her. She hated 'Angoras High School'; people were too bitchy or always so ego about their appearance rather than their grades.

High school was one of her horrible years in education. 4 years of living hell.

"Alice Cullen! I remember you!" She shouted in joy.

"Do you want to come and join us?" Alice invited, and pointed at one of the private tables near the far corner.

"Sure, why not." And headed towards the table.

They arrived there just seconds later, the music weren't as loud as it was in the dance floor and the bar. When they got there, she found Rosalie sitting next to the bartender.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie and Bella asked at the same time.

"You guys know each other?" Alice asked.

"Yea." Bella said pressing her lips, making a hard line, trying had not to laugh because she could actually see a peek of Rosalie's underwear. _Red and lace… Good choice. _"She's actually my best friend." Rosalie nodded.

"But anyways, well do you remember Emmett the bartender? Well he actually owns this bar, and then I saw Alice the fashion designer, and realized she's actually Emmett's sister. This is Jasper." She pointed toward an awkward looking, blond hair guy. "He is Alice's husband. He's a… what is your job?" Rosalie asked, looking directly as Japer.

"I'm a makeup artist." He said; his voice was deep, but in a good way. Not too manly for his size. Just right.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Alice and Emmett actually have a brother coming along, but don't know why he's taking so long. And, the good thing about it, he's about your age, just a little bit older and the best part about it is… he's single." She winked at Bella.

Bella looked among Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. It seems when Alice and Emmett's brother come along, she won't be the fifth wheel.

She awkwardly sat next to Alice, and looked around the table. She just notice Emmett is dress pretty nicely, not like any other bartender around town. He's wearing a tux but without the bow. His hair look messier than before, but so is Rosalie's, no doubt they had just have a massive make-out.

Then she looked at Alice and Jasper. Even though they are sitting down, she could still tell Jasper is actually a head and a bit taller than Alice. But they look adorable together. Jasper is wearing a dark jeans and a plaid shirt.

All of them look like gods and goddesses.

Except for Bella.

She felt extremely left out in the group. Why? Because she doesn't have a date, or any men she can be with. She's plain looking, and unsuccessful.

She awkwardly shifts here and there, trying to find somewhere where she could be more comfortable. But at the end, there's nowhere to go.

As she was about to stand up and leave, so she could go back to the dance floor. Alice held tight on her arm. "Bella, look. There's my other Brother."

A tall figure came into sight. He has bronze hair; messy bronze hair, but in a sexy way. Even though he's so far away from the dance floor or anywhere near a woman, all of their glaze would automatically turn toward the door. Probably thinking the same thing.

_Who is that Adonis? _

The mysterious man used his hand and went through his messy bronze hair. It seems like no matter what kind of movement he does, it's just like some sexy model has just came out of the magazine, showing off his half naked body or his gorgeous smile.

But this mystery guy is different. The whole way he was walking toward them, there was not even a smile to Alice or Emmett. It's just blank on his face.

"HEY! WE'RE HERE!" Alice shouted, waving her small arm up high.

The mysterious guy notice, and smiled a small smile before walking towards them. Alice was still waving her arm up high.

Suddenly, these couple of girls came up to him. They were all wearing extremely short skirts, and extremely high heels. Since the distant between Bella and the mystery guy is so far, she could barely hear what they are talking about.

_Are they flirting with each other? Is he rejecting them? Is he accepting them? I need to know what is going on with him! _She determined in her mind. Why is she so eager about this mystery guy? _I bet he's a playboy or something like that_.

Well…

She looked at them intensely. Rosalie could see something going on inside Bella's head. She looked at what Bella is watching so highly concerned, it was the mystery guy.

Minutes later, Adonis looked away from those slutty girls and continued to walk towards their table. Those women's faces were priceless. Disgust, rejected… Bella was extremely happy how he had turned them down.

She started to find herself having these mix emotions about him. _I don't like him… he must be a fucking player. But he's so fucking hot! Just look at that nice build arms, so fucking sexy! Bet he's good in bed. No… No I'm not going there. Definitely not going there. _

She blushed as she _did _actually think about him sexually. She couldn't help it; he's just so irresistible. Bella kept looking at him intensely as he is walking. He's wearing a tight shirt that is showing part the outline of his six packs. He's also wearing jeans, some pretty darn good, old jeans, making his legs look long and muscular.

Bella blushed even more at this point. She is imagining how his body is pushing against hers, starting to feel her up. Having his hands all over her. Her waist, he face, her cheeks, her breast…

She has been dazed off, because when she came back to realize what she is doing, they mysterious guy had sat beside her. She blushed more crimson red, she felt embarrassing about how her true feelings is showing to this hot, sexy guy beside her.

"Hi." She greeted him and is waiting for his answer.

But… He ignored her.

He fucking ignored her.

_Rude much?_ Bella thought _Hot but rude_!

* * *

A/N: Tee-hee, thanks for the reviews.

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Soundtrack: Electric Feeling – MGMT_

* * *

"Um… Hi?" She asked again, this time waving her hand a little.

Adonis noticed, however he did nothing but snare at the Bella. _Attractive, but a plain Jane. _He thought. _But those eyes of hers…_

Edward Cullen. Where should we start? Well, you can tell from his appearance he is a very, _very_ attractive guy, no women would ever in their lifetime, ever consider turning down _The _Edward Cullen. Simply because he is, and forever will be the hottest, most attractive, and most sexiest guy ever alive!

Even every man wants to have a bit of him!

"So…" Bella started, ending the awkwardness between them, she stretched out her hand, forcing the corners of her mouth into a smile. "Bella Swan."

Edward felt a little taken back. He had never had a girl ask him for his hand. Every time he sees a girl walking by, majority of them would probably come up to or bump into him to start a random conversation. (Sometimes… they just go up to him and ask for his phone number.)

He hesitated. He didn't know what to do. Should he stretch out his hand too, or keep playing Mr. Cool? Instead, he stretches out his hand and took hers. "Edward Cullen" Nodded his head before turning back his attention to the dance floor.

He left her there to wonder, or so he thought.

"So Edward you come to this club often?" Edward turns to look at her again, feeling a little annoyed by the fact that this girl is not giving up. But Bella thought utterly different. She felt the gaze he is giving to her as if he is looking through her, into her heart and soul. She felt content at least to have some one noticing her for she knows she is too plain for any men to give desire over.

The response Edward gave Bella was a simple nod, and had once again turned back to the dance floor where it mostly captured his attention. But little did Bella know, Edward was thinking about how those brown eyes of hers had already encapsulated his heart.

Bella felt lost now, for not having Edward's eyes on her. Even though she knows she is nothing but with unadorned features. Since young, Bella had lost her mother – Renee Swan – right after she had given birth to her child, therefore Bella never had a mother figure as her father – Charlie Swan – would and still mourns for his undying affection toward Renee. Sending Bella to understand how to become a woman by herself.

But she never regretted Charlie for mourning over her mother, for she wish for her future husband to feel the same affection toward her if she does die the same way as Renee does.

Bella does not understand how men and women need to get together until the awkward health class she was forced to take when she was still in high school. Knowing they get together in order to produce a child for their next generation. She does wish to start a family, but she wish she could start one with someone whom could show the same fondness as she would toward him.

Now maybe she had found the one, as he is sitting beside her right now. So far Edward seems to be the only one who could make her heart skip a beat, cheeks blushing more crimson than ever, and making her a nervous wreck. She doesn't know if this is called love, since she never really experienced love to her abusive ex-boyfriend, Tyler.

She shook the thought away as they had now landed back to the short liking she had shown toward Tyler before finding out he is an abusive, alcoholic asshole, after they had their third date when he had too much red wine than he could afford. However the thought did not go away; the shouting and hitting echoed in Bella mind, knowing she would burst into tears any minute, she drowned herself with a shot that is displayed in front of her.

Her throat felt burned as the liquid travel down into her body. Releasing a slight relief into her body, she took another one, and drank it so quickly she had ignored the pain that she knows would kick in by tomorrow morning.

Taking one after another, now she felt more relief than she could in her life. Out of the corner of her eyes Rosalie is shooting her with worry looks.

Being her best friend for the past years, Rosalie got to know Bella, and by one fact she knows Bella has a short resistance for alcohol. Just a few drop of red wine in Bella's mouth; she could be unconscious for until tomorrow morning.

"How about body shots guys!" Alice pronounces as she approach them with a tray full with brownish gold liquor in a short and small glass cup. "Now pair up." Alice obviously paired up with her husband. Rosalie showing a great deals of fondness and has lead toward Emmett with a glass of shot in her hand. Then they all turn toward Bella and Edward.

Edward still took all his attention toward the dance floor, pretended not to listen to his sister, even though he is fully aware Alice would soon force him to pair up with Bella, and Bella, having pink shades on her cheeks from the previous amount of alcohol she just had is feeling rather lightheaded.

"So Edward with Bella then." Alice forcefully pushing a shot cup into Edward's hand. "The rules to body shots are whoever is not drinking would put salt of his or herself somewhere on their body, and a lemon wedge in between their mouth, while their partner take the shot, then the salt, last the lemon wedge. Got it?" Everyone nodded, even Bella heard every word even though she does feel over light headed. She turned toward Edward who is ready with any minute for Bella to put salt on her self and the lemon wedge in between her pump lips.

"So you're drinking I'm guessing." Bella asked pointing to Edward, with a simple nod, Bella started on the salt.

She felt extremely bold at the moment, might have been the effect from the alcohol. She placed some salt on her collarbone, and seductively as well as slowly put the lemon wedge in between her mouth.

Edward, watching her by her side is starting to feel hot and noticed his blood is starting to travel down south. Observing Bella taking that lemon wedge in between those red, pump lips of hers made Edward feel tremendously turned on. He started to fantasize about those red lips of hers be somewhere he would receive great pleasure from.

_Her head bobbing up and down on my cock, I took a handful of her hair in my palm, and started to mouth fuck her. This little bitch needs to know who's the fucking boss around here…_ He daydreamed, as he wanted those lips and the body of Bella's on his bed, spread out right now, waiting for him to take her body anyway he likes it.

Edward looked at Bella full with lust, while she is waiting for Edward to make a move. Realizing she is waiting for him to take the shot, he drank it so instantly, his head pounded. But he did not show he cared, for he is about to take his meat as if he had won it rightfully.

He strikes forward to Bella's collarbone and licked tenderly on the salt to remove the bitterness from the strong liquor. His tongue worked its magic as Edward's hand place on her back pushed her slightly forward, and holding her in the place _he_ likes.

He took a swift lick of the salt on Bella's collarbone, and gain a quiet moan out of her lips. _Those lips,_ He thought, _so beautiful and looking so soft._

Then he moved upward quickly to take the lemon wedge from her mouth. Now his hand is place behind Bella's head, again pushing her forward, forcing the lemon wedge into Edward's mouth. He squeezed it in between his teeth and spat it out before taking Bella's lips.

Bella, of cause who is not a bold person, suddenly showed some courage and illustrated as much eagerness as Edward has on this passionate kiss they are sharing.

She could taste the mixture of the bitterness and the sourness of the strong liquor and the lemon along with a hint of salty flavour.

Edward's hand never left Bella's head, as he is securing the kiss. His other hand is now placed on her lap; smoothing it from time to time, to feel the softness of her skin against his rather rough hands.

Edward Cullen was never a gentle person for sex – whenever he wants pleasure, he would get into a random club and find the prettiest girl there and fuck her all night long in a motel near by, until he becomes exhausted. But this girl, this Bella Swan is having such a massive effect on him that he could not quite explain what.

He wanted more of her than just a one-night stand.

They pulled away from someone clearing their throat. Alice of cause found it rather… disturbing to find her own brother having a hot make-out session. Though she should be happy for him, she felt they should just go fuck like bunnies.

"Go get a room you guys." She joked, grinning from ear to ear before taking a sip of her martini.

Edward thought it was a great idea, the idea of having him buried deep into Bella. He lead into Bella's ear and whispered in his usual witty voice, "Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Well there's a little lemon here, so I hope for those who like it enjoyed it… there would be more lemons coming. *Wink*

More to come

Please **Enjoy. Review. Subscribe.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Soundtrack: Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship _

Warning: Lemons ahead!

* * *

"Do you want to get out of here?" Edward's velvet voice resonance in Bella's mind for quite awhile.

She felt loved to see Edward wants to _do_ it with her, she felt an instantly softness from his alluring words, yet a shock expression cast on her face.

The astonishment she is expressing is the shock to see such a beautiful man, sitting in front of her had just asked for sex, to _fuck_ like animals until they can do no more. But then a rush of horror emitted into her mind. Sure she wants to lose her virginity, but lose it to Adonis here or to someone who could be gratified to stay with her for the rest of his life?

In spite of that, another emotion emitted her – courage. She felt bold; she felt she needed this no matter what the hell is going to happen after mind-blowing sex she'll ever get. She doesn't care about how her virginity is going to be lost now, she just wanted to be fucked and get pleasure out from it.

"Sure." Bella answered Adonis here, blushing madly. Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the table, toward the crowd and out of the club. When they got out to the cold night air, Edward without losing Bella's grip from her hand grabbed her head and pushed her into another passionate kiss. Their lips mould together as if they were meant to _be _together. Bella moaned, as she felt a sensation she had never felt before in between her legs – a fire like is burning and seemingly eating her up with this pleasure feeling.

Without hesitation, Bella placed her hand and gripped hard into Edward's bronze, god-like hair. The fire like pleasure between her legs is increasing by the excitement they are giving out through this kiss. She wants something in her, and she wants it now.

"Ed-Edward, please, please I need you… i-in me, right now." Bella panted, she continued to kiss Edward's lips as if there would be no tomorrow.

This turned Edward on even more, his cock is as hard as steel! No women had ever made him this hard before. He pushed Bella aside and whistled louder in order to get a taxi's attention. They quickly got inside and carry on with what they were doing before.

"Where to…" The taxi driver asked awkwardly, clearing his throat. This taxi driver is also getting a hard-on as he is looking from the review mirror on how hot these two are getting on. He starred at Edward's hand running down from Bella's thigh to her ass, and back up again.

It seems as if this is his very own porn show, and he loves every single minute of it. Obviously, he is married and he is sure getting some of his own, but this is pretty much the most exciting thing that had just brighten his day.

Edward moaned but turned his head, answering "287 Gordino Road," before continue kissing Bella even fervently as the taxi driver speed off.

The ride did not take as long, but it seems like forever for Bella and Edward. They like the kissing but they just want to fuck all night tonight and not get out of bed tomorrow.

"Here you go that would be $30." The taxi driver said as he came to a halt in front of a massive apartment building; grand and… _expensive_! Edward pulled a $40 to him as he and Bella are trying hard to get out of the taxi, while having the ability to touch each other, to roam each other's body. "Keep the change." Edward said before slamming the door close.

"Now, let's go" Edward said grabbing hold of Bella hands, and rushed into the building lobby into the elevator.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as it seems, maybe he would like me to stay by his side in the end…_ Bella thought but followed Edward anyways, regardless of what is going to happen tomorrow.

Soft moans echoed in Edward's apartment as they continue with their exploration on each other's body. "Gosh, your body is so stunning." Edward complimented Bella's body while his lips making a trail of kisses from her belly button to her collarbone. The smell she is emitting into his nostrils is exquisite – strawberry and lavender, a drug to Edward Cullen.

"This is quite unfair." Bella panted, gasping for air. "You're still fully clothed and I'm only in my bra and underwear." Feeling bold than usual, she flipped Edward and presses him down to the bed with her legs saddled on either side of his body as her hands are locked on his wrist.

She slowly torn off the black tight fit t-shit off of Edward than he anticipated, her finger nails lightly scratch his bare chest and stop right on top of his pants. Edward looked at every move Bella is making, as she slowly unzipped the zipper and unbuttoned the button of his fancy jeans. When they were undone, she quickly pulls it off of his body, leaving him on his boxers.

"Now we're even." Bella move up to Edward for a quick kiss before focusing on his obvious arousal buldge.

_Oh My God. What am I doing? _Bella thought, but put that thought at the back of her mind. She took out Edward's dick and held it attentively, handling it as if it'll break any minute when it's completely out of his boxers. She kept it in her hand while pulling his boxer and onto the floor. _What should I do next?_

Remembered what Rosalie told her from her little experience for other boyfriends, she clearly remember if you want to give pleasure to a man, you'll have to start stroking "his place" first…. And she started stroking the length up and down, slowly but having a good amount of grip onto it. A loud groan left Edward's lip.

Bella concluded that it's a good sign to continue, and she slowly leaned forward to his shift and took a small lick up of the length. This gained another loud groan from Edward. He loves every second of what Bella is doing to him, his body felt the familiar pleasure he feels every time he is extremely turned on. But this pleasure started to grow even bigger; the pleasure seems to be consuming his entire body that he cannot control.

Bella continued what she's going, having a tight grip of Edward's shift, stroking it faster in her palm while licking it once in a while. Edward couldn't take it anymore, his hand travelled down to Bella's hair and took a handful of it and pushed his shift into Bella's hot, wet mouth. The sensation is unbearable.

Without Edward's help, Bella continue the bobbing movement from her head as she is licking, and having her tongue twirling from his base back up to his slit.

"So close Bella! So close!" Edward panted, putting Bella into a rhythm that he liked her to be. His fingers weaved into her hair, making her bobbing movement up and down from his shift faster and harder.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh God, so warm and wet! So close!" He panted. Bella sucked and rubbed, seconds later her mouth is filled with his seeds. She swallowed every drop of it.

"Hm… how delicious." Bella compliment.

"Please, please I need to be in you right now." Edward already worn out from the erotic performance Bella had performed on him. "Please." He begged more, having a hold of Bella's breast.

_Thank _you_ Victoria Secret and Rosalie!_ Bella quietly praised in her mind and move forward for Edward to unclasp her lacy black bra. She got up to get the match panties off of her, and saddle back onto Edward's body.

Bella rubbed her soaking clit on Edward's limp shift, trying to make it hard again. Instantly, it arises again – he left out a soft moan. "Please, I-I can't wait any longer, I need to be in you." He lifted her up from the saddle position and pushes her down back down, having his shift inside of her clit.

"AH!" Bella screamed at the quick movement as she got all of Edward in her, filling it in the right area. The feeling she had missed so much, this sensation she had missed so much is back. Edward lay below of her had his mouth wide open; panting yet no sound came out. The only expression he is uttering on his face was pure pleasure.

Bella slid back up and down quickly, both of them left out deep breathes along with soft moans. She started out slowly but the fire inside of her started to build, and couldn't take it anymore. Her rhythm turned into fast and hard, she is now fucking herself hard on Edward as she tightened around him each time she came in contact with his base.

"Edward! Oh God Edward!" She screamed out through her tattered pants.

Not long later before they both felt the outburst of fundamental pleasure building up within. It was Bella who came undone first, screaming and panting out Edward's name, shaking with no control of stopping herself due to the strongest orgasm she had every experienced. From the tight hold Edward followed, moaned out Bella's name as if there is no tomorrow. While alternated his hips up into Bella as he used her inside to release his seed.

Bella collapsed on top of Edward, breathing heavily against his chest before leaned up this his face and kissed his living soul out and fall next to him on the bed.

"Wow." Edward said, breaking the comfortable silence, next to him Bella nodded her head.

"Yeah… that was… wow." Her breath started to go back normal. She really wishes this night would next end, she wish… they could stay in this bed forever and ever, making more mind-blowing sex than they can in their life… together. But she knows that is simply impossible.

Edward loved that erotic sex Bella and he get to share together, but somehow he wish she would stay by his side and those kind of sex with… only him. He sniffed Bella's strawberry and lavender scent, how he would definitely miss this smell if he doesn't have this woman in his life. But that if for another day… right now all he wants is to have another hard-core, dirty sensation they just had…

"So Bella." Edward said in a seductive voice.

Bella quickly glance up to his green eyes. _Gosh I'll miss those eyes, and that colour_. "Yes?"

"What do you think about... having another round?" He winked. Bella blushed in different shade of red, having no idea what to say. Before she could even answer his offer, he already had her lips capture in-between his.

What else is better than to enjoy some more mind blowing bunny fucking with Edward "the Adonis" Cullen?

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I bet you guys have something to say, so please press the 'Review this Chapter' button at the bottom I would appreciate it.

Anyways, I know the lemon bit isn't that great, but I tried my best, so I do hope you guys would like it. About time _Sexy Edward_ come out from this story, even though he is _always_ sexy in my mind.

So I was thinking about another story about this story's future. What do you think? Should I continue with this? But be sure to review about that as well.

Oh! Also, a **big** thank you for those who stuck with this story and those who pressed 'Story Alert' button for this story, I really didn't think this story would be popular. So thank you very, _very_ much.

Be sure to read my other stories as well!

_**Love,**_  
_**Ruminate**_


End file.
